iMiss Mom
by wblock72
Summary: Edited and resubmitted! On the night of Carly's birthday, she begins really missing her mother. Realizing this, Spencer does the big brother thing and gives his support to his little sister.


_I have no control or ownership of the series iCarly. I am just one of its many fans(despite my age!). Yes, I am a Creddie Shipper!_

**iMiss Mom**

"Okay. Before we sign off tonight, I'd like to take the time to remind you viewers that we do not view or will post porno videos on the iCarly site. I say this because we recently were emailed several, which is against TOS rules for the host." I pointed out with a stern look on my 13 year old face.

I glance over at my best friend, Sam Puckett just in time to hear her add, "That's right, You Perverts out there. We will delete any emails with these kinds of videos so do not send them." She then nodded to our Tech producer and the third member of the iCarly trio. His name is Freddie Benson.

Freddie grinned as he hit the switch to go to Camera B, which means he was going to join us on the makeshift stage. Before he did, he opened the studio door and held it as my older brother, Spencer carried a double chocolate cake into the studio. Their was lighted candles on it, which made me smile. They had remembered it was my birthday.

Spencer set the cake down and then turned to the camera as Freddie moved behind the table Sam and him had set up in a corner of the stage. They finished singing Happy Birthday just mere seconds before I made a wish and blew out the candles. "Thanks to all of you who sent cards and birthday wishes to Carly. We will make sure she sees them." He said.

Freddie then moved over to his tech cart and said, "And we are clear." He shot grins at us as we began munching on cake. He and Sam chatted, so they didn't notice that I had stopped eating mine. I set my plate down and moved over to the open window at the rear of the studio and looked out at the stars. I let out a soft sigh, which got my brother's attention. Spencer set his own plate down and came over to me. He looked worried. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said, although I was blinking back tears. "I'm just missing Mom." My eyes met his, which also appeared sad. We wordlessly exchanged a hug and remained this way for several minutes before the other two came over to make sure we were okay.

First of all, I am Carly Shay. I live with my big brother, Spencer because he looks after me while our dad is overseas for the military. Our mom died a long time ago. We live across the hall from Freddie and his mom. Freddie is okay but in my honest opinion, his mother may have a screw or two loose. She is seriously overprotective of Freddie.

Freddie has had a crush on me for years, but I preferred just being friends. I do think he is kind of cute. Don't get me wrong. I just prefer the brother-sister type of relationship we have.

Later on after both Sam and Freddie had left to head home, I wound up watching TV in my bedroom on my big screen TV my dad let Spencer buy me when I got my report card last month. I was watching some movie on TV, when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I said, not looking away from the movie.

Spencer poked his head through the door and asked, "You okay? I was worried after earlier." He came inside the room and walked over to me.

"I'm fine. I've just been thinking about Mom a lot lately." I said to my brother. I sighed and added, "And missing her too."

Spencer pulled me so I was sitting up and immediately pulled me into his arms. "I miss Mom too, Carls." He said, noticing my eyes were filling with tears. He sighed softly as he held me close. This is one of those times I love living with my brother. He heard me start to softly sob and immediately held me even closer. "Shhhh. I miss Mom too, sis." He softly said to me as he continued to hold me. He wound up sleeping in my room with me that night, holding me close. I think he could tell I needed him to.

The next morning when I woke up, Spencer had already gone from my room and was working on breakfast in the kitchen. Usually when I am upset, he spoils me by making me his own special pancakes to cheer me up. It always works, too. When I emerged from upstairs, I found him in the kitchen making breakfast. We exchanged good mornings and he turned toward the stove just as I found a note next to my plate at the kitchen table.

Noticing I saw it, Spencer grinned as he left the kitchen momentarily just to give me some time alone so that I could read it. I opened the note and read what it said;

_Carly, _

_I miss Mom too during birthdays and holidays so you aren't alone. You remind me and Dad so much of her. I know I never say it but you are as beautiful as she was. I do have some old pictures and stuff of Mom so neither of us or even Dad will ever forget her._

_Remember I am always here for you when you need me._

_I love you, sis._

_Love, Spencer_

I grinned as he re-folded the note and placed it back down on the place next to my plate. When I spotted my brother return, I immediately said, "I love you too, Spencer."

He shot me a grin but this time we didn't exchange hugs. It was times like this we didn't really need to.


End file.
